My Bad Boy
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Shim Changmin. Namja pembangkang yang di juluki bad boy oleh semua penghuni sekolah Dong Bang sangat membenci Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis dengan surai ikal dan bibir plumy yang selalu ikut campur semua masalahnya. Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi changmin, tapi itu semua membuat changmin semakin muak kepadanya. Akankah changmin jatuh kedalam pesona kyuhyun? Wanna read? -ChangKyu-


**Title : My Bad Boy !**

**Cast : Shim Changmin Cho Kyuhyun OC**

**Genre : Drama Romance **

**.**

**.**

**My Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang pasti tidak suka disebut bad boy. Tapi tidak dengan ku, aku bangga dengan gelar bad boy yang selalu tersandang dibelakang nama ku.

Aku hanya pemuda biasa, memiliki orang tua yang tidak pernah memperhatikan kehidupan anaknya hanya karena berkas-berkas bodoh itu. Umurku 17 tahun. Keras kepala. Seenaknya sendiri. Dan tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

I'm a bad boy, and I'm proud of it.

Semua murid Dong Bang pasti mengenal ku. Shim Changmin, preman sekolah yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Tak ada satu pun orang yang menyukai ku, kecuali pria bodoh dengan rambut ikal, hidung mancung dan bibir plumy semerah cerry yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun langkah ku.

Pria bodoh yang mengatakan dia sangat mengidolakan ku! What the hell?

**:: ChangKyu ::**

"Shim Changmin" Panggil kyuhyun keras menghentikan langkah kaki changmin untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

" Tch! Ada apa dengan mu bodoh, sudah ku katakana jangan pernah mengusik kehidupan ku!" tutur changmin dengan nada sebal.

Tanpa memandang raut wajah kyuhyun yang sudah berubah, changmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memegang bekal makanan yang ada di genggamannya.

"Aaa.. aku membawa bekal untuk mu" tutur kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar, membuat changmin sedikit merasa iba.

Changmin membalikkan badannya lalu menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah membawa bekal untuk ku lagi !"

"Ta..ta…pi aku sudah meminta noona sebelah rumah untuk mengajari ku memasak pagi ini. Ku mohon terima Changmin-ah"

"Ikut aku !" perintah changmin, membuat kyuhyun yang tadi menundukan wajahnya langsung tersenyum bahagia sambil berlari kecil mengikuti langkah changmin yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya.

**:: Changmin POV ::**

Aku heran dengan namja bodoh itu. Apa yang ia lakukan. Mengagumi ku?

Sudah berkali-kali aku mengacuhkannya, tapi tetap saja ia selalu mengungkapkan kata-kata kagumnya kepada ku.

Aku hanya namja berandalan yang sangat pembangkang. Aku tidak mengerti makna cinta itu apa.

Apa itu cinta?

Cinta hanyalah kisah melankolis yang sangat membosankan.

Aku hidup bukan karena cinta! Tapi itu semua berkat uang orang tua ku, aku benci mendengar kata cinta, bahkan dari keluarga kecil ku saja aku tak pernah merasakan cinta, jadi untuk apa aku merasakan cinta dari orang lain yang tidak aku kenal.

Cinta? Cinta itu kata yang selalu membuat aku sengsara !

**:: End Changmin POV ::**

**.**

**.**

**My Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

Changmin membuka lokernya, dan kedua bola mata nya hanya dapat memutar malas saat mendapat sebuah coklat dengan pita berbentuk hati didalam lokernya.

"namja bodoh itu lagi .." gumam changmin kesal, kemudian membuang coklat pemberian kyuhyun kedalam tong sampah yang ada disudut kaki lima sekolah.

"Hya! Changmin-ah !" sapa Yoochun salah satu preman sekolah juga, yang merangkap sebagai sahabat changmin.

"kenapa muka mu?" tanya yunho saat mendapati muka masam changmin.

Yunho dan sang casanova datang bersamaan menghampiri changmin. Keduanya adalah sahabat changmin dalam genk bad boy'nya.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab changmin dingin membuat yunho mendengus kesal.

"aku hyung mu bodoh ! Sopanlah sedikit" tutur yunho dengan nada jengkel.

"Namja itu lagi?" tanya yoochun sambil menunjuk kearah kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang menatap percecokan diantara mereka bertiga dibalik tembok besar yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya.

"Aku heran dengan mu, bagaimana namja manis seperti dia bisa menyukai berandalan seperti mu," yunho bergumam, lalu membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dibawa ke kelas.

"Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Tapi min, kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau kau membalas perasaannya. Dia namja yang pintar. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik dikelasnya. Wajahnya manis. Sangat sayang kalau disia-siakan." Ucap yoochun sambil mengeluarakan senyum menawannya.

"Ambil saja kalau begitu …" jawab changmin tak peduli.

"Bolehkah?" yoochun bertanya dengan mata berbinar

Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Ne, aku tak tertarik dengan namja bodoh sepertinya," sambung changmin seakan-akan tidak peduli padahal hatinya sedikit bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaan yoochun.

Yoochun kemudian mendekati kyuhyun.. ia mengajak kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kecil yang ada didekat tempat loker. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah player yoochun, sementara changmin hanya dapat memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan pandangan tajam.

Changmin menggeram marah saat 15 menit berlalu, tapi yoochun dan kyuhyun belum juga selesai berinteraksi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu Park yoochun?" tanya changmin dengan suara beratnya.

Tak mengindahkan kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung, changmin langsung menarik pergelangan tangan yoochun meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di kursi, yang menatap kepergian changmin dengan pandangan sendu.

"apakah berhasil ?" tanya yunho memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"belum untuk saat ini." Ujar yoochun dengan nada lesu. "tapi aku mendapatkan namanya.." sahut yoochun lagi.

"Mwo ? Nugu ?" desak yunho penasaran.

Changmin semakin mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan dua sohibnya dibelakang. Percakapan mereka tidak terlalu penting bagi changmin, bukankah pemuda manis itu sudah beribu kali memperkenalkan namanya dihadapan changmin, jadi untuk apa dia berjalan ditengah-tengah sahabatnya mendengarkan mereka berdua membicarakan namja bodoh yang sangat menyebalkan bagi changmin.

"Kurasa namja manis itu benar-benar menyukai mu min.." tukas yunho

"aku tak peduli." Ketus changmin dingin.

Changmin berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabtanya menuju kantor kepala sekolah, baru saja tadi salah seorang siswi memberitahunya untuk datang ke dalam kantor tua Bangka yang selalu menjadi teman changmin untuk beradu mulut.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu changmin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk Shim Changmin?" tanya sang kepala sekolah kepada changmin yang sama sekali tak mengindahkannya.

"Mau apa memanggilku ?" tanya changmin langsung dengan sorot mata tajam dan nada yang dingin.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan kepada ku? Aku ini kepala sekolah mu!"

"Aku tak peduli atas jabatan mu kakek tua."

Kepala sekolah itu menggertakan giginya. Berusah meredam emosinya yang siap meledak.

"keributan apa lagi yang kau buat Shim Changmin? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau berkelahi, apa kau tak bosan?"

"Ani." Jawab changmin singkat

"Reputasi mu sunggu sangat buruk. Cobalah kau rubah sikap mu"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau !"

"Wae? Kau ingin mengeluarkan ku pak tua? Lakukan saja. Aku tak peduli."

"Kau tau, aku tak akan mungkin mengeluarkan mu."

"Cih! Dasar pengecut. Hanya karena aku anak pemilik sekolah ini? Tsk!"

Kepala sekolah Dong Bang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pasrah. Tak ada gunanya menceramahi changmin yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu, sopan santun yang sangat jelek, dan tingkahnya yang sangat suka membolos di jam pelajaran maupun berkelahi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya baik itu sunbae ataupun hoobaenya.

**.**

**.**

**My Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menidurkan kepalanya malas diatas meja belajarnya.

"sekolah benar-benar membosankan. Setiap hari harus bertemu dengan guru yang sama dan materi yang sangat memuakkan." Umpat changmin kesal.

"ah.. ditambah dengan namja bodoh itu. Yang setiap hari selalu membuntuti ku kemana saja, cih.. apakah dia tak punya pekerjaan lain?" gumam changmin.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian changmin mulai mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya mencari keberadaan kyuhyun yang biasanya sudah membuat moodnya rusak dipagi hari.

"Minn.." ujar yoochun sambil menepuk bahu changmin.

"wae?" ketus changmin tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran yoochun. Bukankah yoochun harus kembali ke kelasnya, jam pelajaran sudah hampir di mulai.

"Wow! Yak, ada apa dengan mu min? ketus sekali."

"Oh.. aku tau pasti karena kyuhyun tak ada disini sekarang. Kyuhyun tak masuk sehari saja kau sudah ketus begini. Jangan bilang kalau kau diam-diam sudah menyukainya." Goda yoochun sambil tersenyum jahil

"Aishh! Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?"

"wow.. keep calm bro! kalau kau berteriak-teriak seperti ini, kau malah membuat ku semakin yakin min."

"Cih! Jangan mengambil kesimpulan semau mu jidat. Sudah sana, kembali ke kelas mu." Ujar changmin sinis dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Ara. Ara. Tapi kau tak penasaran kenapa namja mu tidak datang hari ini?" goda yoochun lagi.

Membuat changmin semakin muak dengan Casanova dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa peduli ku,"

"aishh,, kasar sekali. Dia sakit bodoh! Jenguk lah dia."

"_Dia sakit? Namja bodoh seperti nya bisa sakit juga ternyata."_

"Bukan urusan ku kalau dia sakit."

"Tentu saja urusan mu. Dia setiap hari selalu menguntit mu. Jadi kurasa kau harus menjenguknya. Mengingat kau ini sudah menyukainya maka ….."

"Pergi kau jidat golf, atau ku patahkan leher mu sekarang !" ancam changmin ganas.

"ara.. ara.. jangan lupa untuk menjenguk baby mu. Ku dengar ia tinggal sendirian, nanti ku kirim alamat rumahnya."

"Aishhh, YAKKK !"

"Goodbye min"

Yoochun langsung berlari ngacir meninggalkan kelas changmin sebelum ia mendapatkan pukulan maut dari berandalan no 1 di Dong Bang High School tersebut.

Sudah hampir setengah jam changmin termenung di kursinya tanpa memperhatikan ocehan guru fisika yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas. Changmin kembali memikirkan ucapan yoochun tadil, yang mengatakan kalau kyuhyun sakit dan hanya tinggal sendirian didalam rumahnya.

"Cih ! apa yang kau pikirkan shim changmin? Bodoh !" umpat changmin kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tatapan changmin terhenti pada bangku kyuhyun yang sekarang kosong .

"_Bagaimana keadaan si bodoh itu.. apakah dia baik-baik saja?"_—batin changmin penasaran.

"Arghhh.. aku bisa gila!" pekik changmin keras sambil memukul meja belajarnya.

Pandangan saem Park langsung terjatuh kepada changmin saat mendapati berandalan tak beradab tersebut menggangu di jam pelajarannya.

"Keluar kau shim changmin !" pekik saem park menggelegar.

Changmin langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas. "Gomawo saem, itu sudah rencana ku dari tadi" ujar changmin.

**BLAM !**

Pintu kelas tertutup dengan suara debuman yang sangat keras membuat teman-temannya dan gurunya hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengumpati tingkah biadab changmin.

**.**

**.**

**My Bad Boy**

**.**

**.**

** The Sharp Star City Apartement, Tower C Dorm 1011 Gwangjin-gu, Jayang samdong, South Korea**

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia sudah sampai di depan apartement kyuhyun. Changmin menahan tangannya ragu saat akan menekan bel apartement milik kyuhyun.

"apa yang telah ku lakukan.. untuk apa aku datang ke tempat ini?" gumam changmin bingung.

Sedikit menghapus keraguannya changmin mulai memantapkan hatinya untuk segera menekan bel apartemen kyuhyun tersebut.

TING TONG TING TONG

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, dan changmin langsung membulatkan matanya saat menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menggunakan sweater coklat dengan bibir biru dan mata yang sayu. Penampilan kyuhyun sangat memprihatinkan.

"Changmin-ah …" pekik kyuhyun girang dan langsung menghambur memeluk badan tegap changmin

"lepaskan aku bodoh.." ujar changmin sambil berusaha mendorong badan kyuhyun yang terasa semakin berat bobotnya. 

Bingung dengan kyuhyun yang tak juga menggubris perkataannya, changmin berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuh kyuhyun dan alangkah terkejutnya changmin saat mendapati kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan bibir semakin membiru.

"Kyu... Cho kyuhyun …"

Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan pemuda manis ini, dan ia semakin terkejut saat merasakan tubuh kyuhyun yang sangat panas.

Dengan perasaan kalut, changmin langsung mengangkat kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya lalu membawa kyuhyun kedalam kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar milik kyuhyun, karena hanya ada satu kamar didalam ruangan tersebut.

Changmin meletakkan tasnya disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun, lalu pergi kedapur setelah menyelimuti namja manis itu. Dengan sigap changmin mengambil batu es yang ada di kulkas lalu memasukkannya kedalam baskom kecil, juga thermometer, handuk kecil, dan beberapa obat-obatan lainnya.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun changmin langsung mengatur suhu pendingin ruangan, mengobrak-abrik lemari kyuhyun mencari baju hangat yang harus dipakai kyuhyun saat ini karena bajunya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat.

"Shitt.. badannya sangat putih dan mulus." umpat changmin sambil menahan nafasnya saat menatap tubuh topless kyuhyun saat ini.

Selesai mengganti baju kyuhyun, changmin mulai mengompres kyuhyun dengan batu es yang dimasukkan kedalam handuk putih yang kecil sambil sesekali memegang dahi kyuhyun untuk memeriksa apakah demam kyuhyun sudah turun atau belum.

**:: ChangKyu ::**

"eunghhhh"

Lenguhan kyuhyun terdengar membuat changmin yang tadinya asik memeriksa setiap sudut sisi bagian kamar kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah pemuda manis itu dan menyentuh kening kyuhyun membandingkan dengan suhu keningnya.

"Kau masih demam bodoh."

"eohh…. Changmin-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

gugup kyuhyun lalu langsung mendudukan badannya tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya pusing seperti habis ditimpa batu, membuat kyuhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat.

"a..appoo,hiksss.."

"aish, jangan bergerak dulu. Kau masih demam bodoh, tunggu sebentar disini aku akan mengambilkan bubur untuk mu."

Changmin menidurkan kyuhyun kembali secara lembut lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil bubur yang baru saja dimasaknya tadi.

"Jjja.. namja bodoh, ayo bangun kau harus makan bubur supaya bisa menelan obat." Tutur changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya merenggut kesal mendengar kata obat yang keluar dari bibir kissable changmin.

"aku benci obat!" adu kyuhyun manja

"aku tidak peduli."

Changmin membantu kyuhyun untuk duduk bersandar ditepi tempat tidur lalu mulai menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulut kyuhyun yang hanya dapat ditelan namja manis itu tanpa protes.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin mengelak saat changmin menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulutnya. Tapi melihat tatapan changmin yang sekan-akan ingin membunuhnya, kyuhyun tidak jadi protes dan malah menuruti seluruh kehendak changmin untuk menghabiskan bubur tersebut.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya changmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"ne,,"

"Dimana orang tua mu? Aku yakin kau bukan dari golongan kelas bawah, mengingat kau tinggal di apartement mahal seperti ini." Tutur changmin lagi membuat kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan changmin.

"Orang tua ku berada di Hongkong. Mereka tinggal disana untuk menjalankan salah satu perusahaan appa yang hampir bangkrut, tapi mereka akan pulang setiap satu kali dua minggu." Kyuhyun tersenyum meningat seminggu lagi orang tuanya akan pulang ke seoul untuk melihat keadaanya.

"Kau tidak kecewa kepada mereka?" changmin bertanya ragu. Bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat ceria disekolah ternyata memiliki nasib yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Ani.. mereka juga melakukan itu untuk diri ku, untuk masa depan ku." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada bangga.

"Cihh, kau memang bodoh.!"

"eh, waee?"

Changmin tidak menggubris pertanyaan kyuhyun tapi malah mengambil obat penurun panas dan menyodorkannya kepada kyuhyun.

"Telan sekarang." Perintah changmin mutlak tak mau mendengar bantahan dari kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka obat. Obat itu pahit ! bisakah kau gantikan dengan ice cream saja?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata boneka yang mengerjab polos dan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut.

"Aishh.. siapa bilang obat itu manis. Jja, makan. Atau akau meninggalkan mu disini." Ancam changmin lagi.

"Aku tak mau!" tolak kyuhyun keras.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Cepat sembuh namja bodoh."

Melihat changmin yang akan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya, kyuhyun yang langsung memekik keras membuat changmin menghentikan langkahnya dengan smirk yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku…. Aku akan memakan obat ku sekarang." Ujar kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin yang mendengarkan penuturan kyuhyun langsung berbalik, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun.

"Goodboy, kenapa tidak dari tadi?" tutur changmin gemas sambil mencubit pipi gembil milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari changmin merasakan pipinya memanas, apalagi tadi changmin memanggilnya goodboy.

Oh.. rasanya kyuhyun ingin terbang sekarang juga. Terlebih changmin tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu, karena biasanya hanya 'namja bodoh' lah yang terdengar dari bibir changmin setiap melihat wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan merapikan piring kotor ini terlebih dahulu," tukas changmin lalu merapikan bantal kyuhyun dan pergi kedapur membawa piring kotor dan baskom bekas ia mengompres kyuhyu tadi.

Setelah merapikan semuanya, changmin kembali masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun. Dengan raut wajah bingung, changmin menatap kyuhyun yang sekarang masih terduduk diranjangnya sambil memutar-mutar selimut miliknya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur juga?" tanya changmin penasaran

"itu,,ummm.. eomma ku mengatakan, kalau aku sakit panggilah seseorang untuk memelukku agar aku cepat sembuh." Tutur kyuhyun polos

"Kau mempercayai perkataan eomma mu?"

"ne.. eomma tidak pernah berbohong. Dulu sewaktu aku sakit, eomma menelepon Donghae hyung untuk datang memelukku agar aku cepat sembut." Tutur kyuhyun lagi, membuat changmin sedikit menggeram marah saat mendengar nama namja lain yang telah memeluk kyuhyun.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur kyuhyun, lalu menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan intens.

"Siapa donghae hyung ?" tanya changmin dengan nada kesal yang sudah pasti tak bisa diartikan kyuhyun.

"Sepupu ku.."

Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melau menidurkan badannya disamping badan kyuhyun yang masih duduk.

"Arayoo.. kajja kita tidur. Aku tak mau pengorbanan mengompres mu agar kau sembuh gagal hanya karena sebuah pelukan."

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya mendengar penuturan changmin.

"gomawo changminnie~" gumam kyuhyun kecil sambil melesatkan badannya kedalam badan tegap changmin dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang changmin.

Degup jantung keduanya saling berpacu saat mendapati kalau tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tapi kyuhyun tak memperdulikan itu, dan malah semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan wajah yang semakin dekat kedalam hamparan dada changmin, membuat kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin changmin.

Saat merasakan nafas kyuhyun yang sudah mulai teratur changmin menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah terlelap kyuhyun yang bagaikan bayi tak berdosa. Sangan polos dan terlihat manis.

Jari-jari changmin bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah kyuhyun mulai dari alis mata, turun kemata, lalu kehidung mancung nya, kedua pipi gembilnya yang masih sedikit memerah dan akhirnya ke bibir plumy kyuhyu yang sedikit terbuka.

"_Menggemaskan !"_

"Kau sangat imut cho kyuhyun.." tutur changmin tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, changmin memeluk kyuhyun lagi lalu meciumi surai ikal kyuhyun, menyesap aroma apel yang mungkin adalah aroma sampo yang dipakainya.

"tsk ! aku bodoh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh kedalam pesonanya seperti ini" gumam changmin kecil.

Tanpa memperdulikan keanehan pada tubuh, hati dan pikirannya changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada kyuhyun dan mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan mata terpejam.

Tangan changmin melingkar erat dipinggang kyuhyu seakan possessive kalau kyuhyun hanya miliknya seorang.

"biarkan ini berakhir sampe besok. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun, namja bodoh yang membuat ku jatuh kedalam pesona nya hanya karena tingkah bodohnya!"

"_Ku harap besok sikap ku kepadanya akan tetap selembut ini."_

**TBC**


End file.
